


Flarrie Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Jatp drabbles [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: 'She's a little crazy. And by a little, I mean a lot. And by crazy, I mean psychotic.'
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Series: Jatp drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Flarrie Drabble 1

Carrie Wilson was and always will be a Demon. A demon who one day is going to get married and have little demon children. But unlike most people who were demons Carrie Wilson was an enjoyable one. 

At least to Flynn. 

The girl is crazy, full on, will ruin your life if you wrong her, crazy. But as crazy and demonic she may be, there was a certain lovable energy about it. 

Flynn closed her locker door, leaning against it as Julie trifled through her own. 

“I can’t make this up Jules.” Flynn laughed, “She made a grown man cry, with a look, it was so fucking funny.” 

Julie shook her head laughing, “No offence but Flynn your girlfriend’s crazy.” 

Flynn sighed, “She’s a little crazy. And by a little, I mean a lot. And by crazy, I mean psychotic.” Flynn nodded, catching Carrie’s eye from across the hallway. She waved and Flynn waved back, “But she’s my psycho.” 

Julie shook her head, patting Flynn on the shoulder, “I have to get to class so I’ll catch you later.” 

Flynn watched as Carrie made her way over to her. “Hi my psycho.” 

Carrie raised an eyebrow, scoffing at the nickname, “I am not crazy.” 

“Well good thing I said psycho not crazy.” Flynn said, smiling at Carrie. 

Carrie didn’t return the smile, instead she gave Flynn a pout. “I am not a psycho either.” 

Flynn smile at her, bopping her jokingly on the nose, “Yeah you are, but it’s okay, because you’re my psycho.” 

Carrie rolled her eyes, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, “Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not!” Carrie pouted again, crossing her arms, and leaning against Flynn’s locker. If Flynn didn’t know Carrie, she would’ve felt a bit bad for calling her crazy, but because Flynn did in fact know her girlfriend she didn’t feel bad. 

Flynn laughed, kissing her girlfriend softly, who was still pouting. “I think being crazy works for you.” 

Carried roll her eyes, but smiled at Flynn. “I’ll see you in class later today ‘Lynn.” She gave Flynn a swift kiss before walking away. 

“Demon!” Flynn jokingly shouted after her, and Carrie turned around, blowing Flynn a kiss. ‘


End file.
